I Just Need You
by DifferentMinds
Summary: Becas father is making her go to school. Beca doesn't want to go back to school, she's not good at connecting with people. Plus she'd rather go to LA and be a DJ, she wants nothing to do with the school. But when a certain redhead comes into her life, will everything change?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Beca

I heard a knock at my door. I took my laptop off my lap and placed my headphones

down on the bed. Just as I was about to open the door, he barges in. "Well com

on in dad," I say with a sigh.

He just got back from work; with school about to start he would spend most of

his time at the university, and I rarely saw him. My dad is a professor at

Barden University. As he turned around to look at me, I saw excitement in his

eyes.

_Oh God._ "What's up, dad?" I said with a confused look.

"I got you in!" he said with a completely over exaggerated smile on his face.

"In where?"

"Into college! Starting next week you will be attending Barden University!" He

looked like he was about to jump up and down. "Now you get an education, and I

get to see you more often!"

"Dad, are you serious!? I've told you that I wanted to go to LA about a thousand

times! I don't want to go back to school!" As I said this, I noticed the glint

in his eyes begin to fade as his smile disappeared.

In school I never really had friends, so I was a loner most of the time. I didn't want to go back to that.

"I know what you've said Beca, I just thought you could use an education. Plus,

I miss seeing my little girl."

"You have plenty of time to see me all the time! You just chose to spend all

your time at work, or with your new wife!"

My dad had remarried a year after my mothers death. I was 17 at the time, and

it killed me to see him with anyone else.

Suddenly his eyes became cold. "Don't you bring Sheila into this! She's done

nothing to you, I don't see why you can't just except the fact that we're

toge-"

"She's done nothing to me?" I interrupted. "She took you away! After mom died

you were the only person I had left, then you began to totally ignore me to

spend time with her! You have no idea how much I needed my dad then, with

everything I was going through! You just left me for her!"

"Beca-" I interrupted him again, before he could speak more.

"It had only been one year since she left us, and you go and marry that other

thing! I've been completely alone since then! And now you want to be a part of

my life? All of a sudden? You never seemed to want to before!"

His eyes relaxed, and then they were filled with sadness. "I'm sorry Beca. I

really, truly am. I miss my daughter, and want to get connected with her again.

Just please." When he paused I turned around and sat back down on my bed, and

pulled my headphones over my ears. When I looked back the door was closing and

he was gone.

I opened the drawer next to my bed and pulled out the picture of me and my mom.

It was on my 13th birthday, and she had just given me my laptop. The same laptop

I use today.

As a tear rolled down my face, I placed the picture back in the drawer and

closed it. I felt my phone vibrate and I looked down. It was a text from my dad.

**Please consider it Beca. School starts next week on Monday. Be there by 9. I **

**love you. -Dad**

Beca let out a sigh. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I mean, it's just school._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I decided to do it. Maybe doing this would get my dad off my back, because he wouldn't stop bugging me all week. I finally agreed yesterday, and now here I am.

I walked in to find my roommate already unpacking. "Hi, I'm Beca" I said with what seemed no emotion. The girl just stared at me, so I decided to drop it and start unpacking.

When I finished unpacking I went down to the quad for the activity fair, with hopes to find something that had to do with music. I saw a sign that said DJ's and immediately walked over. As soon as I arrived I was greeted by a large blonde who seemed very amusing. "Aw yeah, deaf jews!" she said. At this I realized what the DJ stood for. I gave the blonde a small smile, and then walked away.

As I was looking around, I suddenly saw a flash of red in front of me. I looked forward and saw two girls standing in front of a booth, and then my eyes met these beautiful blue eyes coming from a redhead a few feet away. I was taken aback by how beautiful her eyes were. We were a good distance away, yet I could still make out the aquamarine color they were. When I realized we were making eye contact a little too long, I looked away. Before I could completely turn around, I noticed her motioning in my direction.

_Should I go over? It seems like she's telling me to come over. Should I? Does she want me too? I guess there's only one way to find out._

I shook the thoughts away, and began to walk in her direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Chloe

"Come on Chloe! Please?"

Aubrey hasn't stopped bugging me about this party she wants to go to. "I'm not

in the mood to go to a party right now Bree."

"Come on! Ever since you and Tom broke up you've been sulking around, you need

to do something. Hey! You might find someone to help get your mind off things!"

Aubrey said with a wink.

"I don't need any help. And besides I'm pretty tired, and tomorrow we have the

activities fair. We should really get some rest."

"Oh my god, Chloe! Stop making excuses and get your ass ready for the party!"

"But-"

"Now!" she interrupted before exiting my room.

Knowing that I'd lost, I got up and went over to my closet to find some clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been at the party for at least 4 hours and Aubrey was so drunk! She was

in the middle of the dance floor grinding with random guys and I was just here,

sitting down alone.

I got up to go get another drink when I noticed this guy walking up to me. "Hey.

You're Chloe right?"

"Yep. That's me!"

"Hi I'm Jake. I'm friends with Tom. I heard you guys broke up not that long

ago."

"Yea, you heard right" I noticed him move closer, so I took a step back.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. He told me a lot about you. You seem pretty cool."

"Uh, thanks" I say, a little confused.

"No problem" he said with a wink. "So I was wondering if maybe, you know after

the party, we could head back over to my place." He placed his hand on my waist.

Once I realized what was happening, I slapped his hand away. "No thank you!"

With that I left him at the table and walked straight out of the door. I ran

back to mine and Aubrey's room, slammed the door behind me, and went straight to

bed, tears in my eyes.

Ever since high school guys came for me for the same thing. They all pretended

to be nice and sweet, but as soon as they got what they wanted, they completely

forgot about me. Me and Tom had been together for 5 months, and I thought things

were finally turning around. Until I realized that our whole relationship was me

giving, and getting nothing back. And then when I started actually sleeping at

night when I stayed at his place, he got mad. We got in a huge fight, and then

he broke up with me.

Will I ever find someone who truly cares about me? What's wrong with me?

These were my last thoughts before I drifted into sleep, tears still streaming

down my face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aubrey and I had been standing at the Bellas booth for two hours and we had seen

nothing. The only possible candidate we found for our a capella group was

someone who called herself Fat Amy, who apparently knew how to mermaid dance.

Whatever that was.

Now worried I turns to Aubrey. "This is a travesty. We can't get anyone to even

pay attention to us!"

"Just shut up and keep flyering!" I could tell she was getting aggravated.

I was looking around the quad in search for possible Bella qualifiers. I had

been looking for about a minute when my eyes landed on a small brunette walking

alone. Suddenly she looked up and our eyes connected. When we made eye contact,

it felt different. My stomach felt a little lighter and I found myself not being

able to look away.

"What about her?" I said to Aubrey, motioning in the girls direction.

"I don't know. She seems a little, alternative" Aubrey said with an unsure look

on her face.

As I turned back to see if she was still there, I noticed that she was now

walking in my direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I approached the two girls, eyes still locked on the redhead, I noticed she was handing me something. I looked down to see that she was holding a flyer.

"Hi! Would you be interested in joining our a capella group?" _God her voice is beautiful. Wait, what? Get a hold of yourself!_

"Oh! This is like a thing now, right?"

"Oh totally! We sing covers of songs with sounds only made by our mouths!" She looked so excited about it. _How exciting is a capella I mean really._

"Yikes.." By now I knew I wasn't interested.

"So, any interest?" She said with bright eyes.

"Sorry, it just sounds pretty lame." I noticed the slight hurt in her eyes. _Shit!_ Before I could say anything else, the blonde next to her started to speak.

"Aca-scuse me? We sing all over the world and compete in national championships!" She said to me. I could tell she was angry.(to be honest it was

kind of funny)

"On purpose?" I said, knowing it would aggravate her more. (It worked). Then the redhead began to speak again.

"We are a talented group of ladies who's dream is to return to the finals this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" She looked so hopeful. Like she really cared about this. I didn't know what to do.

"Sorry I don't even sing, but it was nice meeting you" I said. I made eye contact with her for a split second, before I walked away.

She looked so sad._ I wonder why this means so much to her. I wish I could do something._

"Why are you so depressed?" Aubrey asked, after the hours of silence in our dorm.

"I'm not depressed!"

"Yes you are, Chloe! You're sitting down in sweats eating ice cream!" I looked down into my tub of mint chip ice cream.

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"You've been doing that since we got home 5 hours ago. Plus you're watching The Notebook, and it's obvious you've been crying because of your smudged eyeliner." I wiped my eyes and paused the movie. I got up and sat down next to my best friend, snuggling into her side.

She looked down at me. "You need to get your mind off him."

"I know" I said, holding back the tears. I really did need to move on._ I just don't want to talk about this right now._ Aubrey must have gotten the hint

because she changed the subject.

"So what did you think of the activities fair?"

"I think it went horribly!" It really did. We only saw about 3 people. _I really wish that brunette was able to join._ There was just something about her that really interested me.

"It wasn't good at all was it? Hopefully auditions will go way better! Anyways, I'm going to get to bed. I need rest for tomorrow." She gave me a little squeeze before getting up and walking over to her bed.

"I think I'm going to take a shower before I go to bed. Hopefully it will get my mind off things." I got up and gathered all the things I needed before heading out the door.

After the activities fair I found a booth that got me a job at the radio station. I walked in and noticed a blonde guy sitting in the booth.

"Hey! I'm Luke, the station manager. You must be Becky the intern?"

"Uh, actually it's-" I was cut off by this guy walking in.

"Hey man. I'm Jesse" he looked like he had been walking really fast. I scoffed. _You're still late._

"Hi. So what you guys are going to be doing is stacking CDs. When you're done there's more. So, have fun." With that Luke walked back to his booth. The boy, Jesse, turned around to look at me.

"Hi I'm Jesse."

"Beca" I said, avoiding conversation.

We spent the next few hours stacking CDs, not anything exciting. Jesse was actually pretty cool. We actually talked a little. But now that work was over I headed back to my room. I was really exhausted(which was surprising considering I only stacked CDs) _Weird._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Beca! Beca wake up!" I opened my eyes to see my dad sitting at the end of my bed. _Oh god. What does he want?_ "Why aren't you in class?"

"Why aren't you? Aren't you a professor, shouldn't you be teaching right now?" I really did not want him here right now.

"Honey college is great! You get to make great memories. Just give it a chance? Do you have any friends yet?" I looked over to my roommate.

"Kimmy Jin is my friend"

"No" she said. _Well then._

"You gotta try something, Beca. Join one club on campus" my dad said, standing up from my bed. He had a look on his face like was thinking of something. "Then, at the end of the year, if you still want to go to LA, then you can quit college and I will help you get to LA." My heart began to race. _Was he actually saying this?_

"Seriously?" I asked. Unsure to believe it or not.

"Yes. But I need to see it, Beca. Join in!" With that he walked out the door.

_Did that really just happen. Oh my god this is amazing! Oh my god this is.. I need to cool down. Maybe a shower will help. I've been needing to take one anyways._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the talk with my dad a shower was well needed. I needed time to process everything he told me. I was walking into the showers, singing one of my favorite songs, 'Titanium.' As I was walking in I saw that there was one other person here. I didn't care though. I just on singing.

I had put down my basket, taken off my robe, and turned on the water. It felt really nice running down my body. I was singing my favorite part of the song, when I heard a voice from behind me.

"You can sing!"

As soon as I heard the voice, I turned around. My first instinct was to cover myself. "Oh my god!" I screamed, as I grabbed the curtain and tried covering my naked body. I noticed it was the redhead that I had met at the activities fair. Before I could stop myself, I quickly glanced down. _Wow she's beautiful. Oh my god what the hell did you just..no stop! _I looked back up straight into her eyes.

"You have to audition for the Bellas!" She looked so excited_. How exciting is being in a shower naked with another girl. Well actually-NO! Stop thinking like this!_

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." I turned around, attempting at hiding myself more.

"You were singing 'Titanium' right?" She stepped a little closer, which made me so much more uncomfortable.

"You know David Guetta?" I hadn't met many people who knew of my favorite DJ.

"Have I been living under a rock? Of course! That song is my jam. My lady jam." _Oh my god did she really just say that?_

I looked back at her. "Gross." I noticed she was blushing.

"Will you sing it for me?"

"Dude no! Get out!" I really didn't want her to leave.

"I'm not leaving until you sing it so." I noticed her get a little more comfortable._ Oh god. I really have to do this huh?_ Before I could think twice, I began singing. Before I knew it she joined in. _Her voice is absolutely amazing._

I get butterflies in my stomach as she gets a little closer and we end the song. I stated into her eyes for about a minute, when she turned away to get me my robe. She was the first to speak again.

"I'm pretty confident about," she motion to her body," all this."

"You should be." _She really should. She's perfect. Okay, what's wrong with me?_

"Oh! I'm Chloe" she said with a smile.

"Beca" I responded.

"Nice to meet you! Sorry I have to end this little gathering, but I should probably get going. Auditions are tomorrow in the auditorium." She took my hands in hers, giving me the butterflies yet again. "I really hope you can make it." She gave me a small smile, before turning around and leaving.

I found myself smiling the rest of the night. And not a fake smile, a real genuine smile. _She is amazing. And hot! Wait what is going on. I've never had this feeling before. Is this supposed to happen? What is it about Chloe?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All last night I couldn't stop thinking about Beca. Her voice was amazing. The way we sang together felt amazing. And her body! I had been attracted to girls before, but it went away very quickly. There was just something about Beca. I didn't know what it was, but it was amazing. I just hope I didn't scare her too much. My heart was beating so hard when we were in the shower. The whole time I was telling myself, _What the hell are you doing!_, or, _Stop it right now Beale!_ I just couldn't control myself. It was just something about her. I just hope she shows up at auditions today.

Me and Aubrey had say through about 40 people auditioning. When the last person was announced_. Oh great. I scared the shit out of her and now I'm probably never going to see her again. Just great._

Just as we were about to leave, I heard footsteps on the stage. I looked up to see the petite brunette that sang with me last night. _Wow. She came._ I felt my heart speed up on the dot. Then she spoke.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

"That's fine! Sing whatever you'd like" I said, giving her a reassuring smile. Then she motioned to the cup on the table by my and Aubrey.

"May I?"

"Go ahead" I said to her. She then picked up the cup and sat down on the stage floor. She started making a beat with the cup, and then began singing. The whole time my eyes were locked on her face. She's got this look about her that is just perfect.

When she finished, I smiled to her again, then looked to Aubrey. She had a confused face on. Then she spoke.

"Thank you uh.."Aubrey said. We didn't have a file for her, so she didn't know her name.

"Beca."

"Beca. Thank you Beca. We'll let you know if you'd made it later tonight."

I watched as Beca got up and walked out the door.

"I'll be right back" I said to Aubrey, before I got up and ran to the door. When I opened it I was so happy to see that she didn't get very far.

"Beca!" I called out. She turned around and before I could stop myself, I gave her a tight hug.

"Well hey there" she said.

"You came! I was worried I scared you away last night." I gave her an unsure look.

"I honestly didn't think I would come. But I do t know what made me change my mind."

"It's just hard to keep away from me" I said to her with a wink_. Okay, what the hell are you doing?_ I noticed her blush, which made me smile even bigger.

"Maybe. But hey I should get going. I have to work at the radio station. So I'll talk to you later."

"Alright!" She gave me a small smile, before walking away. _Wow._

Aubrey and I had been sitting in our dorm choosing which people we would like for the group.

"What about Beca" I asked her, when we were almost done with the stack of files.

"Oh yea. She was good wasn't she? But I don't know."

"Okay? She was amazing! She has to make it in. Please" I asked grabbing on to her arm.

"Okay okay, fine. Why do you care so much if she makes it on?"

"I, uh. I don't know she just seems, interesting." I smiled at the thought of Beca.

"Whatever you say. *cough* toner *cough*" She gave me a smirk. And then handed me a small stack of papers. "Let's go round up the girls. And don't worry, I gave you alt girls" she said with a wink.

"Aubrey shut up!" With that we left to go gather all the girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had been sitting in my room for hours making mixes. I found myself not being able to stop putting 'Titanium' into every new mix. I didn't know why, but I couldn't get her off my mind. I tried shaking it off before, but I stopped trying, and now she's all I think about. When I was auditioning, the way she smiled at me. There was something more there. And when she gave me a hug after, that was great. It felt so perfect. Her voice kept replaying in my head. Talking and singing. I just couldn't figure out why Chloe made me feel this way. _I just need some rest._ I laid

down in bed, and put my headphones over my ears. Just as I was getting comfortable, I heard a knock at my door. _Of course._ I got up and walked over to the door. As soon as I opened the door, a sack of some sort was shoved on my head.

"What the fuck!" Next thing I knew, my door had been closed and I was being led down the hall. "Who the hell are you? Get the fuck off me!" I felt a hand on my hip pull me in closer to the person.

"Calm down Mitchell, I won't hurt you" the voice whispered in my ear. It was that voice again. That beautiful voice. _Chloe._

"Well Beale, the least you could do is tell me where you're dragging me" I said with a smirk.

"I'm taking you somewhere that no one will hear you scream" she said, before giggling. _Wow she's hot. Wait, since when did I think she's hot? _

"I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me."

"Who said you would be screaming from pain?" I knew she probably winked right then. _Did she really say that? Damn! _I gave her a playful push, that made her laugh. _God I love her laugh._

"Okay seriously, Chloe. Where are you taking me?" I felt her put her hand on my waist to guide me. Her touch was so warm, it was almost comforting.

"You'll see. Just let me lead you there." She took my hand in hers. I felt my heart rate go up, and I hoped she didn't realize. We walked like this for about five minutes. Then I felt her slow down, and open a door. She led me in and walked me until I was standing next to someone.

"Is she the last one?" I recognized Aubrey's voice.

"Yup! This is her!" Chloe said back. She gave my arm a little squeeze, before walking forward. Then I heard Aubrey speak again.

"Welcome to aca-initiation night, ladies! Chloe and I will now remove your sacks and tell you where you will be placed in the group." As soon as this was said, I heard Aubrey announce each girls name, and position. I was last to be called, and when I looked back a saw that it was Chloe who have me my vision back. She gave me a little wink, before they continued. We went on for about half an hour before we finally finished. _Wow, that was a whole bunch of bullshit._

When finished, we all went down to the ampa theater. All the other a capella groups were down there, and music was playing. At first I was standing in the stairs alone, then I was approached by a rather drunken Jesse. We talked for a bit before he stumbled off. Just as I was thinking of leaving, I see Chloe coming in my direction.

"Hey there!" She grabbed my arms and pulled me in so close, our noses were almost touching. "I'm so happy I met you. I think we're going to be really fast friends." When she said this she moved in closer, and our noses brushed together. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack from how fast my heart rate was. I finally found some words and spoke.

"Yeah! Well you have seen me naked" I said with a wink. She rubbed my arms before breaking our contact.

"Well I'm going to get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" She shook her hips and smacked her butt before walking away_. Did she smack her ass? Oh my god._ I decided to go and have a little fun, so I went down and began talking to Fat Amy.

After Amy had told me one of her Australian adventure stories, I went over to get another drink. As I was pouring it, I noticed Chloe standing by a tree away from where everyone else was. I saw she was talking with a tall brown haired guy. As I looked a little closer, I noticed Chloe was crying. _That dick! What is he saying to her?_ I tried fighting the urge to go over there and stop them, but then the guy smacked Chloe across the face. _Oh hell no._ Before I knew it, I was running in their direction. I know could hear what they were saying.

"You're such a little whore!" the guy said to Chloe.

"Fuck you Tom! Why can't you just leave me alone" Chloe replied, as she pushed Tom, causing him to stumble backwards.

"You think you can just push me around like that?" he said. Just as he grabbed Chloe's arm, I reached them.

"Hey!" I said. As soon as he turned around, I punched him right in the middle of the face. I felt his nose crack. As he fell to the ground, I gave him a good kick right in the balls. He finally got to his feet before speaking.

"Crazy bitch!"

"You leave her alone!" I said to him.

"Whatever dude." With that, he walked away.

I turned around to see Chloe crouched on the ground crying. I ran over to her. "Chloe! Chloe are you okay? Let me see your face!" She uncovered her face, and I noticed around her eye was beginning to darken. "Oh my god Chloe! That little bitch gave you a black eye!" I pulled her in for a hug.

"Why did you do that?" she asked me.

"He hit you! And was yelling at you! I couldn't stand to let that go on." She cupped my face, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. _I swear my heart just stopped._

"Thank you"

"No problem. Come on, let's get you home."

I helped her up, and together we walked towards her dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Are you sure you're okay Chlo?" _She called me 'Chlo.' That's so cute_. I felt another tear roll down my face and quickly wiped it away.

"Yeah, I'm fine Beca." She must not have believed me because she grabbed my shoulder, causing me to stop and look at her.

"Are you sure?" She looked worried and upset. I couldn't stand it. I pulled her in for a big, warming hug. When we separated I told her again.

"I'm fine Bec! Thanks to you." Before I could stop myself I grabbed her hand and molded our fingers together, then started walking again. _What are you doing, Beale? Just stay calm._ "You were really brave, you know."

"No! I was scared shitless!" She giggled. "But I couldn't watch him hurt you. As soon as I saw him hit you, it was like I couldn't control myself. Then next thing I knew I was punching him in the face, which really hurt by the way!"

"Well I thought you were very brave. No one's ever done anything for me, and that was incredible. You kicked that jerks ass when I couldn't. Thank you so much for that." We had arrived at my door when I finished talking.

"Well, I guess I'll have to leave you here then" she said to me. I noticed her hiding her other hand behind her back. It was the one she used to punch Tom.

"Hey! What's wrong with your hand?"

"Oh it's, it's nothing it's just-" before she could finish talking I grabbed her arm and pulled her hand into view. It was bleeding a little bit on two knuckles and was bright red and swollen.

"Oh my god, Beca!"

"It's okay! I'll be fine!" She tried stepping away but I pulled her through my door.

"You need to get ice on that!" I pushed her to sit down on my bed as I grabbed a baggy and some ice from the mini fridge. I wrapped a paper towel around it and walked back to Beca. "Here" I said, sitting down next to her and handing her the ice.

"Chloe, for serious I'm fine! My hand is just-" she looked up at me. "Oh god. Chloe you're the one who needs ice! Your face!" I was a bit confused, but turned to look in the mirror. My face where Tom had hit me was bright red, and I had a small cut from where his ring must have hit me. Under my eye was also beginning to swell. I looked back to Beca and she cupped the side of my face, and put the ice over the area. I had to admit, it did feel much better. I was watching Beca as she wiped away the blood from my face. After about a minute we made eye contact, and I felt my cheeks turn even more red.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's nothing. You're just lucky it's your hand. I'm gunna have a messed up face, while yours still looks beautiful." _Oh my god, I just said that out loud. Shit she probably thinks I'm a creep now._ Before I could think anymore she brought my face up to make eye contact with her.

"Don't worry. You're still gorgeous." I felt myself blush. My heart was racing so fast, and my mind was long gone by now. When I came out of my little daze I noticed we were still making eye contact and smiling. Before I did anything stupid, I quickly looked away.

"You look pretty exhausted. You just want to crash here?" I asked.

She gave me a bright smile. "Of course." I went to my drawer and pulled out two pairs of sweats and two t-shirts and handed one of each to her. We quickly got dressed and laid down on my bed. We talked a little about how Bellas rehearsal was going to go tomorrow, before we both drifted into sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to the sound of Chloe shifting in her sleep. When I opened my eyes I was facing her, and I was way closer to her than when we fell asleep. As her face came more into focus I noticed how beautiful she looked. And in the morning! How can someone look so perfect in the morning? I just laid there staring at her for a while, before I decided to get up and get myself ready. I got up from the bed, doing my best not to wake the gorgeous sleeping redhead that was next to me. What was it about her that made me feel so different? It was like I felt at ease, but at the same time scared out of my mind. This girl was special, I knew that now.

I changed back into my clothes from last night, and then noticed a note on Chloe's desk. It read:

**Dear Beca,**

**I know it will be you to wake up first because Chloe doesn't wake up unless someone forces her to (most of the time that's me), or until at least 10 am. Anyways, you guys better not have done anything last night, because I was very taken aback when I walked in and saw you two in the same bed. But we'll talk about that later. Wake Chloe up and tell her to get her butt ready and come down to help me get ready for Bellas rehearsal. I came down early to grab a cup of coffee, so I'd appreciate you telling her that.**

**-Aubrey**

**P.S. You better not be late!**

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the note from her. _Oh Aubrey. _I looked back to Chloe to find her still sound asleep. I really didn't want to wake her, but I knew Aubrey would kill me if I didn't. I sat down behind her and gave her a little shake on the shoulder.

"Chloe. Chloe, it's time to get up. Get up or Aubrey will get pissed at us." I gave her another little squeeze before I heard a groan come from her. She turned around to look at me.

"Good morning" she said with a yawn.

"Hey! Aubrey wants you to get ready and go help her get ready for rehearsals."

"Dimmit Bree! Can't I sleep in for once?" She sighed. "Okay, I'm getting up." She lifted herself from the bed and walked toward her closet. She pulled out a pink shirt and some black leggings. "Do you want to get a coffee really quick?" she asked, pulling out a pair of running shoes. Running shoes? What are we going to be doing at rehearsal?

"Um, actually I really should be getting ready myself. I don't want Aubrey to yell at me for being late." I gathered my stuff and walked over to the door. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Anytime!" She ran over to me and gave me a hug. "I'll see you at rehearsals!"

"See you there!" With that, I opened the door and walked towards my dorm.


End file.
